charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Victor Webster
Victor Webster portrayed Coop in Season 8 of Charmed. Coop was a Cupid who married Phoebe Halliwell. Quick Facts Full Name: Victor Howard Webster Pseudonym: Victor Quinn Birthplace: Calgary, Alberta, Canada Birthdate: February 7, 1973 Gender: Male Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Brown Ethnicity: Caucasian Canadian Descent: Italian, German, English, French, Scottish & Spanish Parents: Roswitha and John Webster Affiliation: San Clemente High School, Saddleback Community College California Biography Victor Webster was born February 7th, 1973 in Calgary, Alberta, Canada. At the age of 13, Victor's family relocated to California where he attended San Clemente High School and later went on to attend Saddleback Community College. Upon graduating he worked briefly as a stock broker. He has a blackbelt in Tae Kwon Do and was undefeated in the heavy weight classification for his sport. At age 26, Webster was cast in the short-lived daytime drama Sunset Beach. After Sunset Beach ended, Webster landed a role on Days of our Lives playing the young lover of a much older woman; a character he went on to play in the hit comedy Bringing Down the House opposite Steve Martin and Queen Latifah shortly after leaving Days of our Lives. Most recently he appeared in 2010 episodes of Bones, Castle and Criminal Minds. Career *Days of Our Lives *Mutant X *Sex and The City *V.I.P *CSI: Miami *Charmed *Lincoln Heights *Harper's Island *Bringing Down the House *Heart of a Dragon *Primal Scream *Moonlight *Lincoln Heights *Sands of Oblivion *NCIS *Killer Hair *Melrose Place *Criminal Minds *Bones *Castle Trivia *Victor is 6 feet 3 1/4 inches tall (191cm). *Victor is an Aquarius. Images VictorWebsterInVancouverFebruary202012.jpg|Victor head to the set of "Continuum" in Vancouver, British Columbia - February 20, 2012 VWFeb20(1).jpg VWFeb20(2).jpg VWFeb20(3).jpg VWFeb20(4).jpg VictorFeb14_(2).jpg|On set - February 14, 2012 VWFeb6(1).jpg|Victor in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada - February 6, 2012 vwfeb6(9).jpg VWFeb6(7).jpg VWFeb6(2).jpg VWFeb(3).jpg vwfeb6(6).jpg vwfeb6(4).jpg vwfeb6(5).jpg vwfeb6(8).jpg vwfeb6(10).jpg vwfeb6(11).jpg vwjan18(0).jpg|Victor on set of “Out Of Time” in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada - January 18, 2012 vwjan18.jpg VWJan18(1).jpg VWJan18(3).jpg vwJAN18(4).jpg Vwonsetcontinuum.jpg VWDec17.jpg|December 17, 2011 VWNov21.jpg|November 21, 2011 VictorNov(1).jpg|Arriving at the Yahoo! Sports Presents A Day Of Champions event at the Sports Museum of Los Angeles - November 6, 2011 VictorNov(2).jpg VWOct6(1).jpg|Victor arrives at the second annual Art Mere/Art Pere Night presented by CORZO Tequila at Smashbox West Hollywood - October 6, 2011 VWOct6(2).jpg VWSept21(0).jpg|Victor Webster arrives at the "Machine Gun Preacher" Los Angeles premiere at Academy of Television Arts & Sciences in Beverly Hills - September 21, 2011 VWSept21(2).jpg VWSept21(1).jpg VWSept21(3).jpg VWSept21(4).jpg Victor_Webster_BurningPalmsPremiere1.jpg|Burning Palms Premiere - Jan. 2011 01-VictorWebsterBurningPalms.jpg VW_BP1.jpg Victor_Webster-BPPREM.jpg Victor_Webster_BPPrem1.jpg VW_TIME.jpg VW_NFC.jpg VictorWebsterCastle.jpg VictorWebsterMelrosePlace.jpg wv2.jpg|In Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada - August 2010 wv3.jpg wv4.jpg wv5.jpg VictorHowardWebster.jpg Wv14.jpg Wv15.jpg Victor_Webster_MainImage.jpg Victor_02.jpg Victor_03.jpg Victor_04.jpg vicweb4.jpg vicweb6.jpg vicweb5.jpg webster-Victor1.jpg Webster-Victor2.jpg Webster-Victor3.jpg webster-victor4.jpg webster-victor5.jpg webster-victor6.jpg webster-victor7.jpg webster-victor8.jpg webster-victor9.jpg Wv9.jpg VW_NA.jpg|Ninja Assassin Premiere, Nov. 2009 Wv8.jpg|Serving Christmas Dinner at LA Mission - Dec. 2009 Wv10.jpg Wv11.jpg|As Caleb on Melrose Place - 2009 Vwmr1.png| wv6.jpg|"Criss Angel Believe" by Cirque du Soleil Opening Night - Black Carpet Arrivals October 31, 2008 - Las Vegas, NV, USA wv0.jpg wv1.jpg Wv12.jpg Victor_01.jpg Wv23.jpg Wv17.jpg|Smashbox Studios October 14, 2006 Wv18.jpg| Wv24.jpg|With Alyssa Milano Vicwebs1.jpg Vicwebs2.jpg Wicswebs2.5.jpg Vicwebs3.jpg Wv22.jpg Vicwebs4.jpg Wv13.jpg|Bruce Almighty Premiere - May 14, 2003 Wv16.jpg Wv19.jpg Wv21.jpg Vicweb.jpg vicweb1.jpg vicweb2.jpg vicweb8.jpg Vicweb9.jpg Vicweb10.jpg Vicweb11.jpg vicweb12.jpg vicweb13.jpg Vicweb14.jpg Category:Guest Stars Category:Actors Category:Out of Universe Category:Season 8